Jackson Trent
Description My name is my channel! No, literally my name is my channel, Jackson Trent (Previously known as Indago55). I'm a voice actor on YouTube. I have/will voice for Arbiter 617, BrickUltra, likinpop13, TFX productions, moxxi, 77legocreator, Akash Lego productions, and so many more all of which can be found in my "Featured In..." playlist which contains over 200 different projects! I also love voice impressions so check those out as well! If you'd like me to voice for you, you can find my email below. ------------------------ I also love creating web series! I have a stop motion web series called "Existence," an epic comic book web series called "BIONICLE: Ignition," and even a live action web series called "Reel Iconic." I hope you'll check these out and allow yourself to be engrossed in an emotional world full of awe and wonder! ------------------------- Well, that sums up the basics. Subscribe to see what's next and join me on this epic adventure into the unknown! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B-4-mWcFtI 0:37 Lego Batman Audition for 77legocreator 735 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRPktffRBsQ 0:42 Star Wars Lego Voice Audition for legogirl09 133 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTpa9gjYY40 0:30 Voice Audition for LegoStarWarsKid123 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Asftyg2rICM 1:01 Transformer Voice Audition #1- for coolkid124512 175 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2eInO6fFSg 1:20 Transformers Voice Audition #2- for Jman92854 373 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vwyeMXGT_I 0:21 Transformer Voice Audition #1 (part 2) 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ0WaCgLx0c 0:27 Transformers Voice Audition for dedenz 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89TrkQ3Ts2U 0:43 Transformers Voice Audition for crazyhyperboy 79 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7u4hq8fCNs 0:55 PMD Voice Audition for DawnShadowWarrior 66 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeqNoPwlgkU 0:40 Voice Audition (Trevor and Colton) for WhisperwindPancake 48 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqbOHtdLGZs 1:47 Batman, Bruce Wayne, and The Joker 231 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHsL0xAB05o 0:32 Frenzy Voice Impression (Transformers 2007) 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O-NqZ4eYTw 2:59 Pokemon Voice Audition for FirestarThunder 67 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twjfsTDhXeM 0:43 PMD Voice Audition #2 For DawnShadowWarrior 77 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBU1ZzyNfoE 6:04 Bionicle Ignition: CASTING CALL! (CLOSED.......for now) 611 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd7UBdlfkOM 1:11 Voice Audition for shockwave514 89 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_9SZDGh77Q 3:44 Voice Actor 105 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFZXsJcsPAI 3:11 VOICES (Impressions and More) 195 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxYyraehhb8 0:39 Joker Laugh (Mark Hamil) 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlzRvqr-WBM 2:06 Who Will Win? Episode 1 35 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IPma-F6UJE 1:26 Who Will Win? Episode 2 64 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRojbtPAWrk 0:33 Davy Jones Voice Impression (Dead Man's Chest) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5VhV6SX7c0 1:18 Caboose Voice Impression #1 (Red vs Blue) 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CBMq04HirA 0:27 Announcer Voice (Audition for stefanmoek) 107 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZkwL5tCJEk 2:53 Optimus Prime Voice Impression (1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!) 451 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukxeQUxArGc 0:50 Transformers Prime Theme (A Capella) 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73WXHS9s-OY 0:47 Batman: Arkham City "Main Theme" (A Capella) 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QVUvE3ollE 1:47 Double Joker Impression (Mark Hamil and Heath Ledger) 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7Yc6n6usBc 1:03 Jigglypuff's Lullaby (PIANO) 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu1duQ9VIwU 1:27 Toa Vakama Voice Impression 513 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7MHj6EcEP4 0:39 Voice Audition for Skyler Wolf 45 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiQHEPcG1rY 0:36 Voice Audition for DarthBlader12 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7o4EKJc5Vc 0:53 Voice Audition for Gary Hartmann 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuc8-MwLsx8 2:28 Voice Update #1 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uvd_sEEUKdQ 0:23 Mandarin Voice Impression (Iron Man 3) 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeVYDkkrECY 0:33 Nute Gunray Voice Impression (Star Wars) 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-RvXNXqoTs 0:57 Caboose Voice Impression #2 (Red vs Blue) 672 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgAKPNtuQpc 1:25 Voice Audition for Shockwave514 #2 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVnLgdAklA8 3:29 Voice Uodate #2 21 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hPTBL0o71g 1:28 Indago55's Voice Demo Reel 262 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxrii9McokI 0:33 Major Monogram Voice Impression (Phineas and Ferb) 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDa-8zv3I1E 1:04 Man of Steel Cover (Piano Part) 75 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2eANBzn-EQ 0:57 Voice Auditon for JediMasterLemonade 38 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jymnqwB_krI 0:56 Voice Audition for Nightslash2020Jr 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyUDdbynd_Q 5:21 VIDEO Update #3- Shout outs and LOTS of new voicing stuff 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhrJgMW9vY8 2:46 Batman: Arkham City (Villain Voice Impressions) 8.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00j9PP8GPZI 2:18 VIDEO Update #4- Bionicle Ignition Update 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awaSkZID5uE 0:35 Bionicle: Ignition (Official Trailer for the Comic Series Directed by Indago55) 248 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k9zlsRMwU8 4:15 VIDEO Update #5- NEW YORK CITY 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMrKolqzTYs 2:27 20 PROMO Voice Impressions (Announcers, Commentators, and more!) 284 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HxrOdFiuLE 0:57 Voice Audition for TFX Productions 132 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkW0HR4cNj0 0:45 Voice Audition for DeGraphicsStudios 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBuJSKEdf_4 3:26 100 SUBSCRIBERS!!! 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i42We40MxC4 5:46 All the Star Wars Aliens (50+) Voice Impressions (Ep. 1-6) 34K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjjgDR8MAnw 14:30 The Marble Elephant (Short Film) 439 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mHbrphRQBs 1:38 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (A Capella) 292 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_pJBIDvaOU 3:09 Video Update #6- I'm Back! 69 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHE-BUBAXB0 2:23 General Grievous' Smoker's Cough Voice Impression (Star Wars) 4.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F3XbOsMIwE 11:53 BIONICLE: Ignition Ep. 1 "If a Universe Ends" 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LK5jLBA_iI8 1:06 Caboose Voice Impression #3 (Red vs Blue) 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_aSFOmncBs 6:51 BIONICLE: Ignition Ep. 2 "Vengeance Of Axonn" 9.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_kG9V2-yr8 4:29 12 Days of Voice Impression Christmas 875 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frmaF2FulNs 9:01 BIONICLE: Ignition Ep. 3 "Showdown" 6.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6yU4zTa9Ns 3:05 Transformers Trilogy Voice Impressions 28K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRTzLS1RTzE 2:35 Video Update #7- Dial "L" for Links 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUuMItOwJwY 8:58 BIONICLE: Ignition Ep. 4 "A Cold Light Dawns" 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBX6iy82zKk 3:20 Looney Tunes Voice Impressions (2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!) 6.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOubzrMZcL8 9:44 BIONICLE: Ignition Ep. 5 "In Final Battle," Season 1 Finale 4.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cpjkxyXx48 2:08 Video Update #8- Bionicle Ignition SEASON 2 145 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPHp_nO916w 1:51 Heath Ledger Joker Impression (The Dark Knight) 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAnq6Um8ncs 4:41 Star Wars The Clone Wars Voice Impressions 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVOHtqf7sIY 1:20 Davy Jones Impression (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) 571 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqN_DNUihio 2:59 Video Update #9- BIONICLE: Ignition and More! 181 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeoeBNk9YXE 3:39 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Voice Impressions (All Playable Characters) 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJV4sLtUxio 1:06 MTME- EXISTENCE Casting Call-- CLOSED 123 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNyZrqNQlvI 1:46 More Than Meets the Eye- EXISTENCE (Official Trailer #1) 246 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DU9MrFaoIA 7:24 EXISTENCE, Ep 1 "The End of an Era" 519 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz5_EjLvaTo 2:36 Various Versions of Batman 383 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPCKb6hapXo 7:45 EXISTENCE, Ep 2 "A New Enemy" 373 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBKH8VO_Ang 7:21 EXISTENCE, Ep 3 "To Boldly Go..." 345 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CVtZghcSs8 2:54 I. U. (Indago55 Update) #10- Epic Movie Trailer Voice 358 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKGmb-XoiLo 8:27 EXISTENCE, Ep 4 "Keeping Your Friends Close" 349 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZXXBrgSxUI 9:10 EXISTENCE, Ep 5 "The Final Tune" 298 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59y66Fs5buU 0:58 Master Chief Impression+HALO Theme A Capella 690 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5u2EDsqcawo 1:45 BIONICLE: Ignition, Season 2 (Trailer #1) 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S856MlWMe_g 1:55 TFX Productions- Nexus Season 3 Audition 224 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCdF5ciVAO4 0:56 EXISTENCE Returning Trailer 122 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riinpW_6AuE 9:37 EXISTENCE, Ep 6 "Good Bye" 292 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv8mCZccFxA 3:55 J T U #11 Epic Voices 420 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2oWzzi_VT0 9:21 EXISTENCE, Ep 7 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 340 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j79awGd70uE 7:55 EXISTENCE, Ep 8 "Aftermath" 216 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjIAHLpZExc 2:11 Gandalf, Bilbo, Smaug, Sam, and Frodo Impressions (The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit) 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_ifMwlwmoM 18:04 EXISTENCE, Ep 9 "Autobots Unite" (Finale) 323 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDQtWdrmT28 0:53 Reel Iconic (Trailer #1) 328 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7kpA8fVUnI 3:09 A Cinematic Tribute to Courage 244 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbxaKanwVh0 0:43 Reel Iconic (Trailer #2) 222 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGlCmyJdMiU 9:38 Reel Iconic, Ep 1 "Casa of Beginings" 655 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NIFuz4r7Vc 7:16 Reel Iconic, Ep 2 "The Good, the Bad, and the Texan" 360 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z31SBDapQAs 1:39 BIONICLE: Ignition, Season 2 (Trailer #2) 761 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7R6nkfb-SWU 12:10 Reel Iconic, Ep 3 "Alienated" 315 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi9WpxXHqYE 2:12 BIONICLE: Ignition S2 Ep. 1, "Recap" 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWuEtnCGAMg 6:13 BIONICLE: Ignition S2 Ep. 2, "Mask of Life, Mask of Doom" 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teB-Vk9CfVo 4:56 BIONICLE: Ignition S2 Ep. 3, "Sea of Darkness" 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdynH0MzMuU 4:55 A Cinematic Tribute to Love 134 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIiHWcHJEFU 1:25 Reel Iconic (Trailer #3) 207 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPhXTFBlFzQ 6:17 BIONICLE: Ignition S2 Ep. 4, "Battle in the Deep!" 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5vf8UAec9Y 0:58 Jackson Trent (Final Reel 2015) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KND4vLqYBKk 7:28 BIONICLE: Ignition S2 Ep. 5, "The Death of Mata Nui" 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cQUjPiG3Co 10:40 BIONICLE: Ignition S2 Ep. 6, "Death of a Hero," Season 2 Finale 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jBjvg3NbiE 8:01 Reel Iconic, Ep 5 "Singin' Rouge!" ACT 1 297 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKucMajVhYI 10:53 Reel Iconic, Ep 4 "Gone With the Brit" 172 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhZsCu7jg0A 9:27 Reel Iconic, Ep 6 "Singin' Rouge!" ACT 2 234 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QTii3H82kY 10:35 Reel Iconic, Ep 7 "Double Identity" 195 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0EI4x7tH24 20:19 Reel Iconic, Ep 8 "Battle For Hollywood" (Season Finale) 377 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNgwEXgCWSs 8:03 Reel Iconic (Bloopers and Deleted Scenes) 262 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdsJRyYoqL4 1:28 Jackson Trent's Voice Over Demo Reel (2015) 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PKSdjZ68h8 3:43 J.T.U. #12- Endings, Beginings, and Everything Else 197 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tAIfaUM4Yw 2:29 BIONICLE: Battle For Power (Voice Actor Auditions) {CLOSED} 951 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIBUwRwx2Kc 2:54 BIONICLE: Ignition, Season 3 (TRAILER #1) 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha_0ZBcuVXY 8:32 An EPIC Tribute to Film (300+ Movies) 423 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vVs5DIqY2g 1:03 BIONICLE: Ignition, Season 3 (TRAILER #2) 865 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp4d3fQvO6Y 2:56 Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Voice Impressions) 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RooPnIcApII 0:49 Reel Iconic Season 2 (TEASER) 244 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rnng8GxPW6c 0:48 Reel Iconic, Ep 3 Alienated (Trailer- 2015) 137 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFTxmk90t-4 4:12 Batman & Superman: The Animated Series (Voice Impressions) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNA9UIR_pcs 1:38 Reel Iconic S2 TRAILER #1 165 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m38PPcDNEY4 10:07 BIONICLE: Ignition S3 Ep. 1, "Realm of Fear" 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfpfyTBBJws 8:06 BIONICLE: Ignition S3 Ep. 2, "Swamp of Shadows" 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0m9N3DjbK8 2:37 1,000 Subscribers! 248 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbA595nZMXE 2:23 Reel Iconic S2 TRAILER #2 215 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktqcEe00kKc 11:39 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep 1 "The Blue Brothers" 247 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVPKVYn3R8U 12:13 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep 2 'Once Upon a Time for Indiana Jim' 145 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hxZ_Cvii6c 6:50 BIONICLE: Ignition S3 Ep. 3, "Endgame" 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-mKFRYRzow 8:48 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep. 3 "Into the Park ACT 1" 169 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iF2vs3o2lk 11:01 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep. 4 "Into the Park ACT 2" 116 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtJBQqzWgIo 13:12 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep. 5 "Public Frenemies" 127 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKCogsh7Rgo 14:11 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep. 6 "Sci-fi Wars" 138 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7VBSklE8S0 12:01 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep. 7 "Charlie" 126 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLHncHFscCw 15:13 Reel Iconic, S2 Ep. 8 "Epilogue" (Season 2 Finale) 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8NMJfF95cQ 12:11 BIONICLE: Ignition S3 Ep. 4, "Mata Nui Rising" (Series Finale) 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWZ6jDFJSc4 4:41 J.T.U. #13- What's Next? 155 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RcEXKsAUTE 0:34 Blue-J Teaser [HD Thriller 2016] 255 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mshjCfzBevs 0:44 Blue-J OFFICIAL TRAILER #1[HD] 272 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcqCq2QfJc4 0:21 Blue-J TRAILER #2 [HD] 133 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6g8vkB1Yj8U 29:17 Blue-J (Short Film) [HD] 594 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc1esMzHHrs 4:27 Courage to...Empower (A Motivational Cinematic) 133 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7DW7E-sI2o 2:25 Indago Productions (2017 Promo/Look Back) 166 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y9rmS20VHI 4:34 ALL Original 151 Pokemon (Voice Impressions) 245 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDacpdAaGWU 1:12 Health Nut TEASER [HD 2017] 164 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn_YFwDTwro 1:11 Health Nut OFFICIAL TRAILER #1 [HD] 502 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onY4yPGsar4 2:50 Jackson Trent's Acting Reel [2017] 305 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUNXmpiRvEg 20:35 Health Nut (Short Film) 627 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTxVLwDIOpY 1:18 Health Nut Returns OFFICIAL TRAILER #1 177 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swcJswd5tTc 6:51 J.T.U. #14- Acting Updates and the Health Nut Saga 74 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3i5HtoQZe8 1:04 Health Nut Returns OFFICIAL TRAILER #2 144 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jivhR86ix_c 26:47 Health Nut Returns (Short Film) 268 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhJ6endxkHY 5:42 Company- Behind the Scenes! 139 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AwE_INomuc 3:38 BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Voice Impressions) 287 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hubp6vu2Dto 0:53 Health Nut Forever OFFICIAL TRAILER #1[HD] 165 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-Uqs8pxh5Q 3:26 This is Halloween- Impression Cover 116 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgOmom0A9LE 0:23 Patience OFFICIAL TRAILER [HD 2017] 98 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy-S8hevka0 6:33 Patience (Original Short Film) 148 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFjUTRBixEA 1:10 Health Nut Forever OFFICIAL TRAILER #2 [HD] 178 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pfj3EkpxHg 5:55 Tribute to 'The Great Movie Ride' 466 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDqzxCMWEWM 22:31 Health Nut Forever (Short Film) 217 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pvr2tieSvpc 0:44 Health Nut Begins OFFICIAL TEASER [HD] 219 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgF3xTTB-_k 1:03 Jackson Trent's 2018 Acting Reel 239 views1 month ago Category:Jackson Trent Category:YouTube Category:Parodies